


(One Time) An Anomaly And a Tardis Walked Into a Velociraptor

by ALC_Punk



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Primeval
Genre: Anomalies Like Tardises, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Becker isn't paid enough for this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	(One Time) An Anomaly And a Tardis Walked Into a Velociraptor

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, I'm determined to expand this.

The man in the black leather coat was _glaring_ at Becker, arms crossed and eyes flashing, "That's my TARDIS you're surrounding."

"It's being eaten by the anomaly," Connor defended, fingers flying over the keys, trying to lock the anomaly.

Ears snorted, "Anomaly, whatever, my TARDIS will be fine--she's had worse--and you'd better have your kit packed up before Rose returns or she'll be right annoyed; I promised her a day-trip to the moon and her mum will have wound her up, so I'll need time to settle things--" And that was when the velociraptor stuck its nose out.


End file.
